


Lost and Found (Masumi)

by arisu_poemer



Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [2]
Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu_poemer/pseuds/arisu_poemer
Summary: What hurts even more than seeing the first love of your life get married?Will Masumi even still find happiness?
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi, Usui Masumi/Reader
Series: Mankai Gardens: A Collection of A3! Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151051
Kudos: 17





	Lost and Found (Masumi)

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've always wanted to write, since Masumi deserves a happy ending (?) and I ship Sakyo/Izu 😂

I lost her today.

There she stood, all beautiful and dressed in white, in the arms of my greatest rival.

Why didn't you wait for me for a few more years, Director?

I remember when we last spent time together, the last time I could truly call mine. She told me I was important to her. Maybe she's thinking, if I truly love her, then I must set her free...?

She gave me one last hug before those belonged to who is now her husband. Was it just a consolation prize? Was it just out of pity?

I came here because of her. I stayed here because of her. I feel so lost, Director. Who am I without you?

Seeing Sakuya, Tenma, Banri and Tsumugi share their well-wishes to you... Was it a wrong decision to come here, after all?

I walked out of the reception hall for a while. I think Muku or Kumon saw me, but I don't care. I need to breathe.

And possibly let down a tear or two.

...

...

...

...

The moon looks lovely tonight. It reminds me of you.

* * *

"Usui-san," a voice called out from somewhere. Female. Not hers. "Usui-san, where are you?"

Maybe I heard it.  
Or maybe I didn't. I don't know.

"There you are-" the same voice said, as I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked behind me, to see the face of whoever dared to call me out of my mourning.

"I finally found you, Usui-san! Been looking for you for almost 10 minutes now." Her face was radiant, despite the tiny drops of sweat beading on her forehead.

"Who are you?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm Y/N. I'm a friend of Izumi-senpai's, she helps our theater troupe a lot."

I stared at her face, trying to make out the rest of her features. She's nowhere as beautiful as Director is, but...

"She was looking for you, maybe you could come back for the Mankai Company group shot?"

"But YOU looked for me."

She laughed, her breath finally catching up. "Yeah, I thought I might help her a bit. I kinda know what you looked like, anyway. I watched your play too... I think."

"You did?" Well, I didn't expect that.

"Yeah, that was Alice in Wonderland, right? You were awesome back there. Been catching Spring's shows ever since. I liked that one with the violins also."

"Huh." I can feel my cheeks start to warm up. What in the world...

"You know what, it's almost time for the photo-ops. Can you come back in there with me?"

She held out her hand. As if drawn by a magnet, I took it, and let her lead me back into the hall. "She's gonna go crazy on me if I don't bring you back in time!"

As she led me by the hand, I felt...  
I don't know what this is.  
I think I felt this way before too.

She found me, huh?

Thank you, Director, for today.  
It seems like fate indeed.

* * *

"What is it, Mukkun?"

"Look at Masumi," the timid boy whispered.

Kazu looked at Masumi, who was no longer forlornly watching Izumi, but is now staring somewhere else. Scratch that- _SOMEONE_ else.

"OMG, Mukkun! Who is she?!"

"I don't know, but it's been a while since I've seen that look on Masumi's face!" Muku swooned. "It's just out of a manga! The guy lost the girl he loves, and right there on the reception he- _mmmpppfff_!"

Kazu shushed Muku with his hand. "Don't be too loud, Mukkun, or he'll notice!!!"

Itaru smirked. "Looks like our resident loverboy has found a new muse."

Homare nodded. "Indeed, indeed. Oh, to be young and in love!"


End file.
